1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a banknote receiving system for use in a ticket vending machine, money exchange machine, or the like and, more particularly to such a banknote receiver, which effectively prohibits people from pulling back inserted banknote.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 5 illustrates a prior art banknote receiver for use in a ticket vending machine, money exchange machine, or the like. According to this design, the banknote receiver comprises a housing C with a banknote insertion slot C1, a transmission mechanism E installed in the housing C and adapted to transfer inserted banknote away from the banknote insertion slot C1 to a banknote passage C2 and then a banknote storage cabinet (not shown), and a circuit board D installed in the housing C and adapted to detect the authenticity of inserted banknote. The housing C comprises a toothed safety plate F provided at the banknote passage C2 and adapted to prohibit backward movement of inserted banknote. This design of banknote receiver is still not satisfactory in function. If inserted banknote is pulled backwards with a metal string or an external body, inserted banknote will be torn or damaged by the toothed safety plate.